Balance
by Princessstarryknight
Summary: After the events of TLJ Rey discovers you, her long lost Force sensitive sister who trained with Luke before Ben Solo became Kylo Ren. You escaped the destruction back then and when Rey opens a Force bond with you you find her and join the Resistance. But you now also share a bond with Kylo Ren? Will he come back to light or you to the dark? Or could your love create a balance?
1. Sisters

**Many years ago at Luke's Jedi Academy:**

"Alright now dear, it's going to be a long time before we see you again." Your mother told you as you were dropped off at the steps of Luke's school.

"I know mama." You tell her and smile. "But I know it'll all be worth it. If I'm Force sensitive I should train in it, and use my abilities to help people. I want Rey to have a big sister she's proud of." You say and rub your hand over your mother's swollen belly.

"I'm sure she'll be proud of you no matter what you do Y/N." Your father says and hugs you. "We'll miss you sweetheart. But at least we know that you'll be safe and in good hands with Luke." He says and looks back at Luke who was standing at the doors to the temple.

"Goodbye mom, dad and Rey. I love you." You tell your parents, tears in your eyes before turning and heading towards Luke.

"I know it's hard leaving your parents." Luke tells you and gives you a tissue so you can wipe your tears. "But if you keep their love in your heart, you'll never truly be apart from them." He says and you smile at him.

He led you inside the temple and led you down the hall. Then he looked at a door and frowned before moving his hand by it and it swung open and a boy around your age with longish dark hair fell onto the floor. Luke was frowning at the boy but you could sense that he found some amusement from this.

"Why are you and your friends always so curious about the new students I bring in hm?" Luke asks the boy as he stands up and rubs the back of his head.

"We're just curious." Ben says and you notice some other boys behind him in the doorway that were spying with him. "It's not every day we get new people here. And you've talked about the new girl so much since her parents decided to bring her here to train. We were all just really excited to see her." He says nervously and plays with his thumbs as he looks between you and Luke. He seemed more nervous when he looked at you then when he looked at Luke.

"Well I don't think you've left quite a good impression on our new student by being so disrespectful." Luke says and frowns.

"It's okay." You say to Luke. "Him and his friends didn't mean any harm. In fact I'm glad that I've come to a place where people are so eager to meet me." You say and then look at the boy in front of you and hold out your hand. "I'm Y/N. What's your name?" The boy blinked in surprise before gently taking your hand to shake it, blushing from the contact.

"I-I'm Ben. Ben Solo." He says.

 **Present Day:**

It had been two weeks since the Resistance lost everything. Two weeks since Leia lost her brother and Rey lost her mentor. Needless to say, even though they all still had hope that their cause would prevail, it had been getting harder to keep that positive mentality. But all of them were dedicated and working hard to find a solution. But they needed to find recruits for their cause and fast. With the Resistance's current state, finding people who still had hope for the rebellion would be near impossible but, they had to try. They couldn't give up their hope, even when it seemed like everyone else had.

Currently Rey was in a private room in Maz's cantina meditating. No one knew that Maz had rebuilt the place, so it was the perfect hide out base for the Resistance, and she was more than happy to let them use it. Rey was searching as far as she could for something she wasn't quite sure what it was. Suddenly she found herself in an illusion of some sort created by the Force. She looked to her left and saw a closed door. The hatch to the Milennium Falcon. She knew right away where that would lead.

"No. I'm not willing to talk to him. Not yet." Rey said, looking sadly at the door.

Then she sensed a bright light coming from her right. She turned to face it and put up her hand to block the brightness, then put it down when she noticed another door. This one looked like it belonged to some sort of temple? Perhaps it was a Jedi temple? Maybe the other side of this door would help give her some answers? Eagerly Rey opened the door and found herself in a stable. She looked around and saw animals in stalls but there were no people. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Do you understand the plan?" A woman's voice asks and you walk into view with a little boy.

"Yes Master Y/N." The little boy says and you smile sweetly at him before kneeling down to his level.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" You ask him and he counts on his fingers.

"Uh...five times?" He asks and you chuckle.

"Very good. You're excellent with numbers." You tell him and boom his nose, causing the boy to smile. "But you shouldn't call me Master. I never completed my Jedi training. I don't deserve that title. More importantly, you need to be confident in yourself and trust in the Force. I need you to do your part in liberating these children from their awful conditions. If you can gather all of them and sneak them out then together we can escape on my ship. Do you understand?" You ask and the boy nods.

"Excellent. I have to go now, it's too risky for me to tarry here for long and risk being discovered. Meet me at midnight at the back entrance of the stable with the children. I can guide you all from there." You tell him and he nods and smiles before running off.

You let out a sigh of relief before standing up and turning around. That's when you saw Rey. You stopped in your tracks and your eyes widened, then your eyebrows furrowed.

"Y-you can see me?" Rey asks and you nod. "And you can hear me too..." she realizes. "Another force bond..."

"Force bond?" You ask and look confused. "What are you talking about? Who are you and why are you here?"

"The Force is connecting us together across the galaxy." Rey explained. "I can see and hear you and your surroundings."

"So you're Force sensitive as well?" You ask. "Which side are you on?"

"The Light. And I'm guessing you are as well seeing as you mentioned you had Jedi training before and you're trying to help these mistreated children." Rey analyzes.

"Yes." You answer. "I'm hoping to rescue these children and bring them somewhere where they'll be safe." You say and look back at the doorway where the boy had left. "The boy I was just talking to is Force Sensitive as well. I was hoping to find my old master Luke Skywalker to have him train him. But I sense he is gone." Rey nodded sadly. "So who are you and why are you here?"

"I was meditating and the Force showed me a door. I opened it and now I'm here with you. My name is Rey." Rey explains and suddenly you gasp and rush forward and hug Rey.

"Rey! Rey your name is Rey?" You ask and pull back to look at her.

"Y-yes but why-" Rey stammers.

"I can feel it, I know it's true." You say and smile, tears streaming down your face. "My little sister. Finally I've found you!"

"Sister..." Rey says softly. She sensed the same thing from the Force, confirming the truth. "Sister!" She exclaims and hugs you again. "Sister I have a big sister!" She was elated.

"Oh thank goodness! When I sensed mother and father had abandoned you I wanted to go find you and bring you to Luke to train with me. But something in the Force told me not to...And then I barely made it out of that building alive."

"You managed to escape the massacre." Rey notes. "And now Kylo Ren is the Supreme Leader."

"He's the head of the First Order?" You ask, sadness in your voice.

"Yes. Did you know him when you trained at Luke's Academy?" Rey asks as you slowly sit down on the lip of the drinking well, deep in thought.

She noticed you were playing with a worn leather string tied in a bow around your ring finger with a gem in the center

"Yes. I knew him." You said, sounding like you were about to cry. Then you took a deep breath and looked back at Rey. "But let's not talk about him now. For now let's focus on finding each other. Where are you right now?"

"I'm with the Resistance. Do you know Maz Katana?" Rey asks and you nod. "Splendid. We're hiding out in her cantina. Come there as soon as you can."

"I can come there tomorrow." You tell Rey happily. "Will you and the Resistance mind if these children come with me? I cannot just abandon them after giving them hope of a better life."

"Of course they can come." Rey says. "We could use all the hope we can get." She says and you smile and hug her one last time.

"Thank you." You tell Rey. "I will see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Big sis." Rey says happily and closes the bond.

Rey squealed and rushed out to find Leia, Finn and Poe to tell them the news.

Tomorrow finally came and Rey couldn't contain her excitement as your ship landed. She sensed you were on it and her heart soared with happiness. You landed away in the woods, to help conceal your ship and then met up with C3PO who helped guide you to the cantina.

"I must say, this trek was rather hard." C3PO complains as he, you and the children step out of the woods. "So many roots, branches, holes in the ground and children hitting me with rocks-ouch!" He exclaims and turns to frown at the kids who had hit him with another rock. "Which one of you rascals did that!"

"What did I say about being mean to the nice robot?" You ask them and frown.

"Sorry Miss Y/N." They say apologetically and drop the other rocks they were holding.

"Miss Y/N I must say I am truly impressed with how you can handle these children. You have quite a lovely air of authority about you. Almost like General Leia. You should be a Queen or Princess of some sort in the future." C3PO comments and you laugh.

"Thank you, but I'm pretty content with just being Y/N, with no title attached." You tell him.

"Y/N!" Rey exclaims and runs up to hug you.

"Rey!" You exclaim and hug her back tightly. "I'm so happy to see you! And hug you for real! Knowing that you're really here not just connected through the Force!"

"I feel the same Y/N!" Rey says and then pulls back to smile at you. "Let me introduce you to my friends." Rey says and leads you over to them while some other Resistance members lead the children inside. "This is Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance." Rey introduces and you shake his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you Poe." You tell him and he nods and smiles.

"It's an honor to meet you, lovely miss Y/N." Poe says and charmingly kisses your hand.

"This is Finn." Rey says and you can sense a warmth coming from Rey when she looks at him. You recognized that and knew why immediately. "He's my best friend."

"It's nice to meet you Finn." You say and shake his hand.

"And our fearless leader, General Leia Organa." Rey introduces and your breath hitches.

Leia held out her hand and you tentatively took it.

"It truly is an honor to meet you General." You tell her and she smiles at you.

"Please, just call me Leia." She says.

Rey showed you around inside the cantina and then you made it to your room. Leia requested to speak with you privately, and you promised Rey that you would join her and her friends at dinner. Leia closed the doors to the room and turned to you.

"You're Y/N?" Leia asks. "The girl that Ben would talk about in his letters to me and Han." You blushed.

"He wrote to you about me?" You ask and smile.

"Yes." Leia smiles. "He absolutely adored you." She says. "You two must have been very good friends."

"We were very close." You say and play with the string on your ring finger. Leia noticed it and she looked up at you. The look in her eyes told you that she had realized the truth.

"Yes you were. Closer than I thought...I am so sorry for your loss." She says and comes over to hug you.

"And I am for yours." You tell her and let tears fall down your cheeks as you hugged Ben's mother.

Dinner went well. You got along well with all of the Resistance members and they all adored you. Although it seemed some male members focused a bit too much on your appearance, rather than who you were as a person. You were used to it at this point. Your parents used to tell you when you were little that you were the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. And everywhere you went it seemed that everyone agreed. Even at this small dinner table in a secret cantina. If the comments ever got to be too inappropriate Leia was quick to shut them down. And then they never dared speak such things again. You loved Ben's mother already.

Later that night you and Rey went back to your room.

"General Leia wanted to talk to you about Ben didn't she?" Rey asks.

"You mean Kylo Ren?" You ask and play with the string on your finger.

"Yeah." Rey says. "I shared the Force bond with him too." You looked up at her. "When I was with Luke, Kylo and I talked sometimes. I thought that there was still hope he could come back to the Light." You smiled.

"Is there?" You ask eagerly.

"I doubt there is anymore." Rey says and your smile faded. "Once he became the Supreme Leader I shut the door on him. I haven't spoken to him since."

"Until now." Kylo Ren says behind her and Rey jumps and turns around. There was Kylo Ren in the room.

"How did you reactivate the Force Bond?" She asks.

"I sensed that you had re-awoken it with someone else." Kylo explains. "So I reopened the door and I came here with the intent of discovering who that person is." He says and frowns.

"Ben..." You say and stand up from the couch behind Rey.

Kylo's face paled. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Y-Y/N..." He whispers and a tear rolls down his cheek. Then his shocked visage morphs into one of anger and he looks at Rey. "How did you find out about her?" He roars and pulls out his saber. "Is this some kind of cruel trick! Projecting her to me-"

"Ben stop no!" You plead and run in between Rey and him. "Don't hurt her please! She's my sister!"

His expression softened.

"Sister..." He says softly. "You finally found your little sister?"

"Yes..." You say and smile at him. "I share a Force bond with her. The Force brought us together just like I always hoped it would."

"Y/N..." He lowers his saber. "You're alive?" When you nod he drops the saber and lunges forward and wraps you in his arms tightly.

You choke out a sob and do the same for him. Oh how you longed to be in his arms again...and how thankful you were to finally be back in them.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! Please give me feedback if you like this story and want me to continue!


	2. Knights

**Warning:** The later part of this chapter will include an intense make out session and some groping.

"Y/N, Y/N, Y/N..." The tears built up in your eyes as your name tumbled off of his lips like a mantra that if he stopped saying would cause you to disappear forever.

"Ben... Ben Ben Ben oh Ben!" You cry and hug him tighter, sobbing into his thick black robes.

He held you tighter to his chest and buried his face in your neck. Rey watches the exchange with a confused expression on her face until Kylo remembers she's present and starts to pull back from the embrace. You blushed when you also realized your sister was still present. You looked back at Kylo and sensed that he was holding back from you a bit since she was present. Perhaps that was for the best.

"I thought you were dead." Kylo says in a broken voice.

"I'm very much alive." You reply and smile at him.

To you and Rey's surprise he smiles back, bigger than Rey had ever seen. And you smiled back at him. There was something going on between you two.

"Y/N told me you two knew each other back at the Academy." Rey says and you nod.

"We did. We were close friends." You say and look at Kylo. He nods in agreement.

"Yes. We were." He agrees.

"He gave you that didn't he?" Rey asks, pointing to the string tied in a bow around a gem on your finger. Kylo's eyes teared up and so did yours.

"He did." You say, locking your gaze with him.

"You still kept it..." He says.

"Why?" Rey asks you.

"It reminds me of Ben. The man you once were. The man I..." You say and look at Kylo. "Used to know." You finish.

"Y/N..." Kylo says. You frown at him.

"Where did you get that scar?" You ask him.

"Your sister." Kylo says and points at Rey.

"Really? You injured him?" You ask with a slight concern in your tone.

"Well only after he killed his father." Rey tells you.

"You killed your father!" You exclaim at Kylo.

"Did you _really_ have to tell her that?" Kylo yells at Rey.

"Did you _really_ have to kill Han Solo?" Rey asks him.

"Oh my stars Ben...What have you become?" You ask with tears in your eyes.

"The Supreme Leader of the Galaxy, Y/N. I'm going to rule the Galaxy. And I want you and your sister at my side." He says and holds out his hand for you.

"My sister and I will never join you!" Rey declares. "Stay away from both of us." She says and cuts off Kylo's projection. "Are you alright Y/N?" Rey asks.

"I just...never thought I'd see him again." You say softly. "And if I ever did...I didn't think he would be so..."

"Evil." Rey finishes for you. You nod. "Remember he's not Ben Solo anymore. He's Kylo Ren. And we need to take him and the First Order down."

"Right. Our mission as Jedi is to bring peace to the galaxy." You say. "I'd be honored to aid you in this fight sister." You tell Rey. She smiles.

"Come on, let me go debrief you on some of our plans." She says and leads you back out into the hallway.

 **Many years ago...**

"Very good today everyone." Luke says to all of his students. "You are all progressing exceptionally well. I expect great things to come from all of you. In fact. I think some of you might be moving on to light saber training tomorrow." He says, looking at thirteen year old Ben and two of his friends.

They all smile brightly and high five each other. Then Luke gestures for you to come before the class and you take his hand.

"And our newest student, Miss Y/N is making great progress as well." Luke says and you give everyone a small smile.

You meet Ben's gaze and he smiles at you, making you blush and look away from him and his cheeks turn a bit pink as well.

"I know she's a bit behind some of you, but she's made exceptional progress and I wanted to highlight her today because she's going to teach you all an important lesson. It's not where you come from that's important. What matters is how you choose to use the gifts you are given. Anyone can make a difference. Your bloodline and upbringing don't matter." Luke says. "Class dismissed. Enjoy your afternoon break everyone."

Everyone left the classroom. Later that day Ben was walking down the hall with his two close friends.

"Your Uncle gave you his dad's lightsaber!" One of them exclaims.

"Yeah Jaden. He said he wanted to pass it down to me." Ben says. "You guys want to see?" He asks and reaches into his satchel.

"Yes!" The two boys exclaimed eagerly.

Ben pulls it out and turns it on. The boys jaws dropped. Ben swung it around a bit and got into some stances to show off to his buddies. They were thoroughly impressed.

"Kriff that thing is awesome!" One of them says!

"Regris! Watch your language." Jaden warns. "Luke might hear and make you drink that weird blue milk he has." The three boys shudder at the thought.

"Why did Luke give us that speech at the end of the day today?" Jaden asks.

"Yeah. He usually doesn't try to show favorites in class." Regris says. "So what's so special about that girl?"

"Absolutely nothing." Ben tells the boys. "That's what makes her special. She's so ordinary."

"You do realize you're saying the opposite of what special means?" Regris says.

"No Jaden." Ben tells his friend. "She's special because she has great power in the Force, but she doesn't come from a strong bloodline like I do. That's why she's special."

"Oh I get it now!" Jaden says.

"Is that why you have a crush on her?" Regris asks.

"I do not Regris!" Ben retorts forcefully. His friends laugh.

"Are you sure about that? You stare at her all the time dude." Jaden tells him.

"Well...I do think she's pretty..." Ben admits.

"Oooo." His friends tease and Ben lightly pushes them both over with the Force.

They laughed on the ground and got back up. Ben was frowning at them.

"Relax dude." Regris says.

"Yeah we're just joking with you." Jaden tells him. "You've barely said a word to this girl since she came here. All you do is stare at her."

"But...I've been noticing her staring back." Regris says. "She might like you back Ben."

"Do you think she likes me?" Ben asks eagerly.

"She might as a friend." Jaden says. "And that's all you guys can be anyway. No romantic relationships. That's a Jedi rule."

"I know." Ben says and shuffles his foot on the ground. "I don't have a _huge_ crush on her anyway. I just think she's kind of pretty. I really want to become her friend though."

"Why?" Regris asks.

"Because I have a feeling she's really strong in the Force." Ben says. "And we're going to want to have her as an ally when we're in battle. Also...She's been bullied here because her parents were junk traders. I don't think that's right. They're ignoring her potential and only seeing her bloodline."

"I knew _you'd_ say something like that Solo." Jaden says. Ben sighs.

"Yeah. We both have problems due to our bloodlines. Mine has too much potential, hers doesn't have any." Ben says. "I envy her for that."

Suddenly he heard a girl shriek and ran over to the balcony and looked over onto the bridge. You were laying on the bricks and there were some other students taunting you. Ben growled and ran off to head down there, his friends calling after him.

"Go back to your dumpster trash girl!" A mean girl taunts.

"Yeah, no one wants you here." A boy sneers then kicks dirt in your face, and you sniffle and start to cry.

"I do." Ben says behind them and the two kids turn and see Ben and look scared when they see him raise his lightsaber at them. But the girl thinks he's just playing.

"Aw come on Ben." The girl says. "You know all that stuff your Uncle said was a lie. She's just a dirty little trash girl like her parents."

"No that's what you are." Ben tells her. "In fact I think you should wash up." He says and uses the Force to push her into the shallow river over the bridge.

He looks at the boy who was now looking at him with a terrified expression on his face. He swings his saber around a bit.

"You want to fight?" He asks and points it at him. He shakes his head no. "Then you should join your friend. Wouldn't want her to get lonely down there now would we?" He asks the boy and pushes him into the river too.

You sniffled and started to cry and Ben put away his saber and came running over to you and knelt down next to you.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly.

You only cried harder and a lump formed in Ben's throat. He was really bothered by seeing you so upset for some reason. As if on instinct he wrapped his arms around you and picked you up in his arms and held you against his chest.

"Please don't cry. Those mean students won't bother you anymore, I got rid of them." He requests and then you finally open up your eyes and see him smiling at you.

"Ben?" You ask.

"Yep. It's me." He says and helps you stand up.

"You really got rid of the bullies for me?" You ask him and he nods.

"Yep. Go look over the bridge." Ben says and you run over to the bannister on the bridge and look over and see the bullies in the river.

"We'll get you for this Y/N!" The girl yells at you.

You shrink back in fear and Ben frowns.

"Not on my watch!" Ben calls back to her. "I'll never let you lay a hand on her!"

"You're my knight..." You tell Ben softly and he turns to you and looks confused.

"Your knight?" He asks. "What are you talking about?"

"My knight! My mom used to tell me this story every night before bed about a princess who was protected by a warrior called a knight. She said that he might have been a Jedi knight too. But over time the story's become vague about that part, and if the girl was a princess or a Queen..." You say. "Somehow they were both important and in love."

"So you're saying you're in love with me?" Ben asks, a look of fear on his face.

"No no no no!" You say quickly. "I'm not! I'm like eleven years old, I don't want to date people yet. I can't anyway if I'm going to be a Jedi. I was saying you were like my knight because you protected me from people that were trying to hurt me. Like my parents promised they would do for me...until they left me here..." You say and start to sniffle and cry again.

Ben felt his heart breaking and he quickly wrapped you in a hug.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry anymore. You don't have to now." Ben says and you sniffle and look up at him. "You're homesick aren't you?" You nod. "At least you had a home to be sick of. To be honest I was happy to leave mine." Ben says.

"Why?" You ask.

"Because my parents ignored me. They're both too busy with their jobs and being heroes to take care of me. I was alone until I came here, my new and better home." Ben says. "And now you're at a new home. Here. And Uncle Luke, me and my two best buddies Regris and Jaden will be your best friends. You just want to make people happy right?" You nod again. "Well it would make me really happy if you were my friend."

"I think that would make me happy too." You say and he smiles.

"Alright then." He places his lightsaber on the ground in front of him and kneels before it on one knee and smiles up at you and takes your hand. "As your knight I promise to do all that is within my power to protect you and make you happy. And with that promise I pledge myself to you m'lady." He says and kisses your hand, making you giggle and pull him up to stand before you.

"As your lady I promise to use the greatest extent of my abilities to make sure you never feel alone, and that you are loved, and I will do all I can to bring you happiness, in whatever form that may take. With this promise I pledge myself to you, my knight." You tell him and take a flower off of one of the vines growing on the bridge and hand it to Ben. He takes it and tucks it into his shirt over his heart.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends." Ben says and takes your hand and the two of you walk off the bridge.

 **Present Day...**

You shut the door to your bedroom after saying goodnight to Rey and then gasped as you felt two strong arms wrap themselves around your waist. You looked over your shoulder and saw Kylo. He had opened up the bond to see you.

"I've finally got you alone." He breathes and presses you up against the wall and presses his mouth to yours.

You kissed him back and you both saw visions of your past at Luke's Academy together. Him sneaking you cookies under the table when you were children, training together, braiding flowers into each other's hair, and then as he got older and your relationship developed into what it was before Ben had turned. When those images ran through both of your minds the kisses got more intense and passionate. Kylo's gentle caresses became more lustful and you moaned and he grunted and slid his tongue in your mouth. You gripped his hair and tugged on it, smirking when he groaned. He always loved it when you played with his hair. He gently nudged your legs apart with his knees as he released your mouth and you took in lungfuls of air, mixed with soft whimpers as he kissed along your pulse before biting down on your sweet spot and sucking. He smirked when you let out an airy sigh. He knew all your sensitive spots. Then he gripped your hips tightly and thrust his groin into your core. A jolt of pleasure shot through you and Kylo claimed your mouth with his again to silence your moans as he ground his hardening bulge into your increasingly stimulated core. He groaned and started grinding harder against you, an action which you eagerly returned as the later part of your relationship played through both of your minds. Then...a special night in his hut came to mind and both of you moaned and you jumped and wrapped your legs around his waist. You ran your hands though his hair and gasped when he squeezed your ass with one hand and squeezed your left breast in the other, all while maintaining that delicious friction against your core. You bit your lip and sighed in pleasure at the memory. You felt Kylo's hand release your ass and come around to your front and dip into your pants. Then you gasped in shock as images from the slaughter played through your mind.

"Stop!" You commanded and pushed him off of you.

He pulled back immediately and stared at you. Both of you disheveled and breathing heavily from both your actions and the memories of your past that flooded through your mind.

"What happened?" Kylo asks. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You're not my Ben anymore..." You say simply and start to cry.

Kylo just stood there, not sure whether to reach out and hug you or just stand there and watch. But seeing you cry made a lump start to form in his throat. Just like that first time you were homesick. He had to do something. He scratches the back of his neck and decides to try talking.

"I-I'm sorry." He says and you look up at him. "I never wanted to hurt you. But I let Snoke's influence on me be stronger than my love for you. That's the only part of that night I regret."

"You don't feel bad for slaughtering the people who loved you?" You ask him.

"They didn't love me." He states bitterly. "They only tolerated me because of you. And even then you suffered because of that. I thought I was doing you a favor by eliminating them. They're the ones I slaughtered. Those that were our true friends, that respected the both of us and our love, those are my Knights of Ren. Because you deemed them worthy so they deserved to live and grow stronger at my side."

"But then you eliminated me too." You remind him and sniff. You held up your hand in front of him, the one with the string. "What about what you promised me? You broke my heart."

"I thought you were dead." Kylo says and tears appear in his eyes. "I didn't know how much I was hurting you."

"You've given me unimaginable pain Kylo Ren." You say and Kylo winces. You look confused.

"Hearing you call me that...It sounds wrong." Kylo says.

You looked at him and you felt hope spark in your chest. That genuine look in his eyes...That's how Ben used to look at you.

"What should I call you then? Supreme Leader?" You ask and he smirks. You chuckle and roll your eyes. "Of course you would like that. You always did have quite an ego."

"Leia says I get it from Han..." He says and you both tense as you remember how his life ended.

"Why did you kill him?" You ask Kylo.

"To kill the light that remained inside me." Kylo says. "But it didn't work. It was a needless sacrifice."

You sighed and looked down, playing with the string on your finger.

"Why did you really keep that?" Kylo asks. "I know you lied to Rey."

"I didn't entirely." You tell him. "It does remind me of you. But more specifically I keep it as a symbol of our love. Ben's promise...that can never be fulfilled."

"Ben Solo can never give you what he promised now." Kylo says and looks at the ground. "But perhaps I can?"

"Kylo-" You try to stop him.

"Please don't call me that." He urges and you look at him and nod. "I still love you Y/N." Your heart rate increased. "No amount of darkness could ever kill that light..." He walked closer to you and locked his gaze to yours. "Ben Solo loved you so deeply that I've inherited his love for you. If you're willing to...perhaps we can try again? I want what we once had. I know you still want that too I can feel it."

"I'm not sure I can love a man filled with so much darkness..." You say.

"You did once..." He reminds you. "The amount of darkness in me hasn't changed since I turned. And you still loved me up until the very end. I know I'm a different man now and it could take some time for us to get back to where we were but I'm willing to try...for you."

"Ben..." You say and he takes off his glove and reaches out to you.

"I've already lost you once. I didn't fight hard enough for you back then..." He says and gently brings his hand to your face.

He cups your cheek and you both gasp as visions run through your minds of a future together. It ends and you stare into each other's eyes.

"But now that I know you're still alive and Snoke is gone, I have hope." Kylo says.

"I do too." You reply and he smiles.

You run your thumb along the scar on his cheek then place a kiss to it.

"An apology. On behalf of my sister." You tell him and he smirks.

"If anything I should be the one apologizing." He says. "When Snoke told me you were dead I didn't believe him. I always had hope that you were still alive. But I feared what he would do to me and what would become of you if I tried to prove him wrong. I should have fought him, killed him sooner to keep him from manipulating me into believing what he said was true. But now that I've killed him..." You both smile. "I have hope that I can make it up to you now. If you'll let me try."

"That may be hard..." You say. "We're on different sides now remember? We should be enemies."

"We have this Force Bond." Kylo says. "I may not be physically here but I can still see you, hear you..." He runs his hand down the side of your cheek down your chest and gently traced the swell of your breast. "Touch you, through the Force." He removed his hand from you and looked back up and locked his gaze with you again. "Perhaps I could use the bond to talk with you every now and then?"

"That would be acceptable." You say and smile. "You may use this bond to talk with me when I'm free. But you must give me warning first. So Rey doesn't see, and so you don't accidentally pop in on me when I'm in any state of undress..." You say that last part softly and he smirks.

"It's not like there's anything I haven't seen before." He says and places his hand under your chin and you bite your lip as he stares into your eyes. "And I'm sure you are even lovelier now than you were then...After all these years it seems you have only gotten more beautiful..." You blush from his flattery and smile. "You truly are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy." He removes his hand. "But I will respect your wishes." He says places his lightsaber on the ground in front of him and kneels down before you on one knee and takes your hand. The one with his string on it. "I will fulfill my promise to you and do all that is within my power to protect you and make you happy. With this promise I pledge myself to you m'lady." He says and kisses your hand.

You pull him up to stand before you, both of you giggling slightly from how he now towered over you, compared to how you were a lot closer in height back when you first pledged these words to each other as children.

"And I will fulfill my promise to you and use the greatest extent of my abilities to make sure you never feel alone, and that you are loved, and I will do all I can to bring you happiness, in whatever form that may take. With this promise I pledge myself to you, my knight." You say to him.

He took your hand and bought it close to him, then pulled you in and you leaned forward and he met your lips with his own and kissed you gently, and slowly. Then you felt his presence leave you and you opened your eyes and found yourself alone in your room. You took a deep breath and walked by your mirror then frowned when you saw something in your reflection. The hickey he had given you was still present on your neck. You bit your lip and smirked before getting into bed.

 **A/N:** Thanks for all of the feedback! I hope I get more from you for this part as well so I know I'm writing a good story and should continue!


	3. Gifts

You and Ben sat across from each other at the long table that all of the other students sat at and ate dinner. Having been trained by his mother to use proper manners, Ben carefully cut his food into small pieces and chewed it like his two friends and the other students at the table. You on the other hand...lacked those skills. First you tried to cut your meat with a fork. Ben chuckled and showed you that you were supposed to use the knife instead. Then you cut the pieces too big and had to tear it off of your fork with your mouth in a not-so ladylike fashion. All the other students at the table gave you looks of disgust and turned their nose away from you. That is until Kylo turned to them and gave them a glare and they all went back to their plates. Ben noticed you looked sad and frowned a bit. He snuck a cookie off of his plate and used the Force to send it under the table onto your lap. Your eyes lit up in excitement when you saw it and you smiled at Ben. Then Luke stood to make an announcement at the head of the table.

"If I could have all of your attention for one moment please." Luke requests. "I would like to announce that three students are coming with me on an expedition for a few days." He looks towards his nephew and his two friends. "Ben, Jaden and Regris will be coming with me to collect lightsaber crystals for them. I trust you all to be on your best behavior and continue to train while I'm gone." He says, looking specifically at a few individuals. "I will have my droids monitoring all of you so do not think you will be completely unsupervised in my absence. In lieu of lessons I want you all reading the Jedi texts I have assigned you. That is all. Continue to enjoy your meal." He sits back down and everyone continues to eat.

Ben looked up at you, expecting to see you smiling, proud of the honor he was just given but instead you looked sad. But he had just given you a cookie? Why would you still be upset? You gloomily walked back to your hut after dinner and Ben ran up to you.

"Y/N!" He calls out to you. You stop walking and turn to him. "What's wrong? You look sad. Did something happen?"

"You're leaving." You say sadly.

"Just for a few days." Ben tells you. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I know but I'm going to miss you, Jaden and Regris. You're my only friends." You remind him.

"I know..." Ben says and looks at the ground. "I tried to convince Luke to let you come too but it seems like he wasn't too willing seeing as you're still pretty new. But don't worry! I'm sure you'll be coming with us on adventures soon!" That made you smile a bit. "Hey...I've got an idea." Ben smirks as an idea pops into his head. "Technically, you can think of this as a quest that me, your knight is going on to bring tribute back for his lady."

"Tribute?" You ask and tilt your head. "What's that?"

"A gift that royal families give to each other to honor them. Regris, Jaden and I are going with Luke to bring back crystals for just Jaden and Regris since they're the only two that need them, but since I'm pledged to you I could bring you a crystal that's special. Just for you."

"Really?" Your face lights up. "But will Master Luke allow you to do that? I don't know how he'd feel about me getting special treatment like that just because we're friends. It wouldn't be fair to the other students who don't have a crystal brought for them."

"What Luke doesn't know won't hurt him." Ben says casually.

"So you're going to go behind his back and steal a crystal for me?" You ask.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ben says. "Although it sounds pretty bad if you call it stealing. I think of it more like bringing back a secret present for my best friend."

"What if you get caught?" You ask in a concerned tone.

"Pfft." Ben scoffs. "Do you know who my dad is? He taught me a thing or two about smuggling. It's highly unlikely that I'll get caught. And although this isn't really the most honest thing to do...If it's for you, it'll definitely be worth it."

Your cheeks heat up and you can feel a blush form across your face and your heart rate increased.

"Ben..." You say softly and he smirks and pulls you into a hug.

"Don't worry about a thing. Just do what Luke tells you to do and you'll have your knight returning to you with a gift to look forward to in the meantime." Ben says.

 **Present Day:**

You woke up when you sensed someone's presence in your room. You looked on your bedside table and noticed a cluster of purple crystals, seemingly cut from a geode. The way they sparkled in the sunlight made the most beautiful pattern on the floor. The corners of your lips curled up in a small smile.

"I see you like my gift." Kylo says and you turn and see him standing at the foot of your bed.

"I see you've been watching me sleep." You retort. "Being a bit stalkerish now are we BenBen?" He smirks from the nickname.

"I haven't been watching you for long." Kylo informs you and comes around and sits on the side of your bed. "I sensed through our bond that you were starting to wake up and so I thought I would surprise you with a gift from a planet I was on recently."

"Well I'm relieved and delighted to hear that." You tell him and pick up the gems. "But it's hardly a surprise. After all it is our tradition that you bring me a gift whenever you return to me from an expedition."

"Yes. Ever since the first time when I brought you that crystal back when we were children." Kylo reminds you. "Do you still have it?" He asks.

You nod and place the gems in your lap and open your cardigan to reveal the crystal attached to a chain around your neck, resting comfortably just above your breast. He smiles.

"It still suits you perfectly." He notes and your breath hitches as he leans into you and places a gentle kiss on the crystal, causing your breasts to heave and his lips to gently brush against their swells, causing your cheeks to redden and a small spark ignite in your core.

When he looked up at your flustered appearance he wore a proud smirk.

"It's incredible how the slightest touches from me can get you so flustered, even now after all these years apart." Kylo notes.

"You have always had quite an affect on me." You say and he wraps his arms around your waist and moves his head up so he's face to face with you. "You really know how to charm a girl don't you Solo?"

"You're the only girl who's ever had such an affect on me m'lady." He tells you before capturing your mouth in another breathless kiss.

You two gently made out with each other, savoring the taste of each other's lips before you heard a knock on the door and Kylo pulled back and groaned.

"That's from my end." He informs you and looks at his bedroom door. "I must leave now and when I do my gift will come with me, but I will give it, and any other gifts I collect to you when we meet again in person." He says and kisses you softly one last time before pulling back.

"Meet again in person?" You question but then he disappears before he can answer your question, leaving you confused.

"You may enter." Kylo says in an agitated tone as he sets the gems back down on his table and Hug walks into the room. "What is so urgent that you had to interrupt me during a very important discussion?" He growls at him.

Hux gulped, terrified of Kylo's impending wrath upon him.

"If I may ask, what important discussion were you having just now?" Hux asks then finds himself unable to breath as Kylo holds his hand out to him.

"How dare you ask me about my private affairs?" He barks.

"I only wanted to know if it was diplomatic in nature." Hux states.

"It's none of your business." Kylo tells him and releases him on the ground with a thud. "Now why are you here?"

"Supreme Leader." Hux adresses, standing back up and regaining his confidence. "There are important matters I need to discuss with you regarding the First Order. For example, we need more resources to build more ships-"

"Hence why I was just at one of our mining planets to request that they work a bit harder so that we may acquire more weapons." Kylo reminds him.

"Yes but more importantly many of our allies do not believe that the Resistance has been defeated." Hux informs him.

"Why do they believe something so preposterous?" Kylo asks.

"Many of their citizens have been infused with hope after the Resistance's final stand for some insane reason. And there are rumors going around that there are still some members out there who are recruiting and rebuilding their despicable regime." Hux says. "Do we have any reason to believe such lies?"

"We do. But we cannot let anyone know that." Kylo says and stands in front of Hux. "I want you to send word out to our spies to figure out if we can find out where they're hiding and destroy them before they can grow stronger again."

"Understood Supreme Leader." Hux says and bows and leaves, grumbling to himself about how displeased he was about Kylo's leadership.

Kylo looked back at the gem cluster he got for you and gently stroked it.

"I will find you m'lady." Kylo declares. "I will see you in person again."

 **Many years ago:**

"Your knight has returned m'lady!" Ben proudly declares as you open the door to your hut for him.

"BenBen!" You cry out and run into his arms and he catches you and hugs you tight, laughing at the nickname.

"BenBen?" He asks. "Since when have you started calling me that?"

"Since you left and I got bored and started thinking of nicknames for you, Jaden and Regris." You tell him and he laughs. "Do you like it?"

"You can call me whatever you want." Ben says honestly. You lead him inside and he shuts the door behind him. "Now here's a present for you." Ben says and pulls out a beautiful white crystal.

You gasped and stared at it in awe. It sparkled in the faint light coming through your window and you instantly felt drawn to it, like you were meant to have this crystal.

"Oh Ben...it's beautiful." You tell him and take it, examining it. "I'll use this in the lightsaber I'll craft one day, and treasure it forever." You promise him and he smiles.

"I felt drawn to it when I was in the cave with Jaden and Regris. It's as if it was calling to me. But something in the Force told me that I wasn't meant to have it, and that's when I knew that it was meant for you." Ben explains and closes your hand over the rock.

"Does this mean that the Force has us connected somehow?" You ask and Ben looks at you, his eyes searching yours for an answer.

"Maybe." He says.

"But why would it want to connect us?" You ask.

"Maybe in the future it wants us to..." He trails off and reaches his hand out to gently cup your cheek but then drops it down. "No. That's impossible."

"What is?" You ask.

"Nothing..." He smiles at you. "I was just talking to myself." He says. _There's no way the Force would send a wretch like me such a beautiful and pure hearted girl to love me. Jedi aren't supposed to have relationships and besides, I could never be worthy of someone like her._ He thinks to himself. "No one bullied you while I was gone right?"

"Not really. I just stayed in here most of the time and studied and meditated." You tell him. "It got pretty boring. But now that you're back we can have fun again!"

"Definitely! Let's go find Regris and Jaden and play in the field with them!" Ben suggests.

"Yay! Let's go!" You say and place your crystal on your desk before running out of your hut with Ben.

 **Present Day:**

"You requested to see us Supreme Leader." One Knight of Ren says as he and another kneel down before Kylo at his throne.

"Yes. I have something I need to discuss with you." Kylo says seriously then looks at his Praetorian Guards. "You are all dismissed." He tells the head one and they all file out of the throne room.

As soon as they're gone, Kylo stands before his two knights and glares at them. Then he smiles and gestures for them to stand and strides forward to greet them as they rise and remove their helmets before him.

"Jaden, Regris." Kylo greets them and places his hands on his best friends shoulders and they do the same to him. "It's so good to see you. How have you been?"

"We've been doing well." Regris informs him. "Much thanks to you now being the Supreme Leader, our missions are now more interesting, unlike the menial tasks Snoke would have us preform."

"Snoke did not see your potential." Kylo tells them. "He only cares about bloodlines. That was one of his many weaknesses."

"But now thanks to you, we're no longer held back." Jaden notes.

"Yes." Kylo agrees. "It's rather remarkable. Back when we were children none of us would have expected we would get to be standing where we are now, the galaxy within our grasp."

"We have all grown since those days." Regris says. "We're all more mature, and much more powerful than we were back then."

"Yes. Much has changed." Jaden agrees. "Is change the reason you summoned us here?"

"Sort of." Kylo says. "Since you two are my most trusted and loyal knights I feel it is safe to inform you that our dear friend Y/N who we thought to be dead is in fact...alive." He says and Jaden and Regris's eyes widen.

"She lives!" Regris exclaims.

"How?" Jaden asks. "We slaughtered everyone in that school together. We left no survivors save for the other knights."

"I don't know how she made it out of there but nevertheless she did. And it turns out Rey, the scavenger girl whom the Force bonded me with is her younger sister. And through that bond I was able to forge a new one with Y/N." Kylo informs them.

"Incredible." Jaden says. "The Force truly works in mysterious ways. And now it has reunited you with Y/N! Will you be bringing her here? Will she join the knights and fight at our side?"

"No. She is still on the Light Side of the Force." Kylo tells them. "And even if she wasn't I would never allow her to join you knights. She is much too precious to me to risk having her harmed in the many dangerous missions you go on. While she can hold her own in battle, she is much stronger in other areas. Areas we are weak in."

"And because of that she is still a major asset to us." Regris says. "And there are other uses you could have for her now that you couldn't back then..." He suggests and smirks at Kylo.

"What are you talking about?" Kylo looks confused.

"You're the Supreme Leader now." Jaden tells Kylo. "Who will take over should something happen to you?Currently, that person is General Hux."

"That incompetent weasel?" Kylo sneers. "He should never be allowed a position of such power. He would make a mess of things."

"Then you need someone else who could inherit the throne." Regris says. "An Empress." He suggests.

"Empress..." Kylo mutters. "You are suggesting I marry someone to rule by my side? No one would want to wed me I'm a monster."

"Some girls are into that." Jaden informs him.

"How many?" Kylo scoffs.

"More than you think." Regris says. "And I think you may have already stumbled across the perfect candidate..."

"Y/N..." Kylo says. "You want me to marry Y/N and leave the throne to her should something happen to me."

"Yes. Until your heirs are old enough to take over." Jaden says with a smile.

"Heirs?" Kylo asks.

"Yes." Regris tells him. "As an Empress it would be her duty to provide you with suitable heirs for the throne."

Kylo suddenly remembered the vision he had when he touched your cheek. You were at his side, storm troopers and other factions of the First Order bowing before the both of you. You laid your hands on his chest and your head under his chin, his hands on your waist as the vision panned forward to three people standing before a group of cowering rebels desperate to defend their planet. Kylo watched in awe as the three people that he now understood to be his progeny ignited their lightsabers and attacked them with unimaginable power that he never thought any one person could possess. Now he was seeing potential in bloodlines as well. He's seen how powerful Rey was, and you possessed her genes. That power combined with his, passed onto a new generation would create the most fearsome warriors in the galaxy. He smiled and looked between his friends.

"My dear friends. Thank you for this advice." He tells them. "I've had a vision about this very thing happening. And now I want that vision to come true. I've seen power beyond our belief, and Y/N is the only one who can provide me with that. Because she is the only woman I love. Our love may be one of the most powerful forces in the galaxy and with her ruling at my side, we'll be unstoppable!" He declares and draws his saber and lights it, Jaden and Regris doing the same and they all touch the tips together, signifying this new quest to reunite you with Kylo so the First Order can take over the galaxy.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! Please comment if you like it and want more. And if you can help it, please don't just say "please update", tell me specifics like your favorite part or what you like about the story, or what I should expand on more so I know what to focus on in future updates.


End file.
